Without You, I am Nothing
by Anethcath
Summary: Madara and Izuna, inseparable brothers even on the battlefield. But what will happen of the elder when a tragic turn of events happens making his brother die on the sword of the enemy? And what will he do after he finds his thought-to-be dead brother captive of a wicked scientist, with no memory of anyone but him, and his body victim of the scientist's experiments? MadaIzu, AU.
1. When all was lost

**A/N:**** Ok, I could not help myself from writing this fic. It kept haunting me for over a week now, and I know I have not finished Kogane No Hikari... BUT! I am writing this down, before my muse abandons me... **

**AU: In this world, there is not ninjutsu, there is magic as you will probably understand, but the Sharingan still exists and it's an Uchiha bloodline. Also, the charactes will be kinda OOC and their presence will not comply with the manga/ anime's timeline for the most part. It will be Madara- focused on the most part. Ok... I hope you enjoy! (Oh and there will be lemons, but in next chapters...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or its characters.  
**

**Without You, I am Nothing...- Chapter 1**

Silence... The only thing heard was the faint calling of the deep-black ravens and the other flesh- eating birds, that came to tear away the reminders of what were soldiers fighting, just moments ago. The tall figure wandered between the corpses of the fallen. The war was now over... But just how much had each side sacrificed for this?

In a slow, but steady pace, the tall figure made its way to the center of the bloodstained land that had served as their battlefield. His corpse needed to be found... It needed to be found at any cost... He was not amongst the alive... Of course he would not be... After all, it was the tall figure's fault for letting him die. And the figure knew that. The body of his beloved had to be among the other soulless corpses that were lying around the barren land...

But it was not... The figure kept walking, kept searching. Red eyes glistened under the moonlight. Hood- covered face looked to the sky. Kami... Where was he? Why wasn't his body around? He needed it... He needed **him**.

Blood was sprayed all across the unfertile soil, decorating it in a surreal way, which seemed to screech beneath the heavy steps of the figure. The figure paced ever so steady towards the place where he was last seen; on the peak of that small hill. The wind blew, carrying the disgusting smell of the decaying bodies on the air. The place smelled of death; of course it would be, this land was now conveyed into a massive graveyard. The figure did not mind though. It had other task in hand, and that was to find the body of his beloved... The one and only person whom ever loved... His brother, best friend and lover altogether... The only one able to keep him sane in this damn world... The person whom he let die this very morning.

Upon reaching the small hill, the figure let the red eyes roam around in search of the body he wanted so much to find. The piercing gaze fell upon the place he was last time seen, the place of his death. The very place where that shiny blade pierced through the small, yet well- built body, tearing into two. The very place, where the figure had seen the blood running like a red waterfall, in its attempt to escape the body through the wound...

It had neither been an easy nor a quick death. His tormentor had let his precious love, die from either the excruciating pain or the blood- loss; whichever would finally prevail, not caring even for one moment for him... Of course he wouldn't he had been the enemy after all...

He had run and run, slashing whoever had been blocking his path, whoever was obstructing his way. He had tried to save his love... When, finally the figure was upon him, he was still alive... He was still breathing. The figure did not know much healing magic, but still he had tried to save him... He had tried to keep him alive...

The figure sighed, as he let those bloody memories flood his mind. The man beneath the cloak fell to his knees, unable to bear the pain. The big calloused hands were put on the ground for additional support. The wind blew again in the night, removing the hood and a wild mane of midnight- black hair swayed in its rhythm. Red eyes were being rested beneath heavy lids and silent tears started rolling down blood- stained cheeks. If only he had kept him close to him... If only he had listened to his intuition, if only he never let him venture away from him... If only... An unending list of if onlys were torturing the man from the inside... The memory replaying in his mind like a movie...

* * *

'_He could not see his brother... Where was he? That idiot... He had told him many times not to stray too far away... Madara sliced open the last of the remaining opponents on his side and smirked. After this was all over... Oh god... He would take his lover in so many ways... The man unconsciously licked his dry lips. They had the metallic taste of blood on them... Oh the rush of the battle... He loved it in more than one ways. It excited him, it aroused him... The smell of fresh blood entered his nostrils. That was when he heard it..._

_It was a loud, strangled cry. Well, those were heard all the time, he liked those, especially when he was the one causing them... But this one... Could it be? Madara looked to his far right... And there it was, his worst fear coming true... On the small hill, a blade was pierced from behind on the chest of his little brother. A person who was much more than that... Everything suddenly went blank around him. His only focus was the falling body of his brother, slowly hitting the soil... _

_His body had acted before his mind, turning right and heading towards his fallen beloved. His sharp blade, pierced through anyone who dared stand in his way, be it ally or enemy, he knew nothing of it. Hopefully, though, they had all belonged to the opposing frontline. In no time, his movements came to a halt. He stood upon the half- dead person, looking at him, hoping it was anyone but __**him**__. Despite all the wishful thinking, the person laying there was none else, than his little brother, Uchiha Izuna._

_The elder of the two kneeled and embraced the smaller body. Blood was everywhere... He located the large, open wound and in no time he had put his hand over it. Blue magical power seeped through it, travelling to the body of the younger, slowly healing him... But at this rate, this slow healing would not be enough... He was not capable of more though, and both of them knew it. Unbeknownst to them both, immediately five of their best warriors had already surrounded the hugging brothers, protecting them from the lethal blows of the enemy mages and warriors alike._

"_Enough... That's enough nii- san... Onegai... Stop..." It was nothing more than a faint whisper, but the elder heard it clearly. All of his attention was now focused on the dying body in his arms._

"_No! I won't let you die... You are not going anywhere..." The tears threatening to leave the midnight- black eyes finally made it. Small drops of salty water fell on the face of the younger, trickling down his soft cheeks as if they were his own. But they were not. They belonged to the person whom he loved more than anything in this world; his brother, his lover, his best friend. The one whom he died fighting for._

"_Shush... It is ok... It is ok nii- san... Let me go-" _

"_NO! Izuna you CAN'T"_

"_It is all right brother... Brother! Stop crying like a small child... Let me go... You have done enough... This life you have given me... It could not have been any better... I bear no regrets... Mada- nii... Stop tormenting yourself, there is nothing to be done now... You will never be alone, nii- san I will always watch over you... Always!"_

"_No Izuna... You are the only thing left for me in this world... I am not letting you go, and if you do, I am following." Unconsciously he doubled the effort he was making in healing his fallen brother and his eyes turned into that vicious red, symbolizing his anger, his sadness, his fear... He would not live without Izuna... A life without him was a life not worth living._

"_Ugh... Aniki..." A smile adorned the younger's face. Madara wondered. How could he smile when he was getting away from him? How could he smile, when he would not be able to be by his side ever again? He could not understand. He looked into the black eyes of his brother. The usually full of life and mischievous eyes, were without focus looking to the general direction of the elder._

"_Hang on Izuna... I am not going to let you get away from me... You will live! You hear me?" The red eyes were dry, but the voice came out broken. This was so terrible..._

"_...Baka nii- san... Please... Stop... It is enough... I... I got no more life in me, brother, I can feel it... You cannot force me to live... If the Gods want me with them, who are we to deny them my heavenly presence?" He tried joking in order to make his elder brother feel a bit better, though he failed. _

_A pale hand, slowly found its way on the larger one, now casting the healing magic. He pushed it away, and the hand complied. He knew it was not because of the physical force he had put, for Kami's sake, he could merely touch the hand, let alone force it away... Another hand was forced into the air, trying hard to raise it high enough to cup the teary face. Madara noticed the effort his little brother was making and he assisted him, taking the almost fragile limb and cupping his face with it. _

"_Madara... I love you... I love you so much, brother... I have one last request for you, before I leave this place... Will you hear me out?" The voice was almost inaudible, but still Madara could hear it._

"_Yes, yes Izuna... I will do whatever you ask of me..." Oh no... He knew what his brother would ask. It was going to be a hell, but who was he to deny his beloved his wish?_

"_I... I know it will be hard, brother, but I want you to live on... I want you to live for me as well... Do not cry for me, I am always in your heart and I know it... Just... Try to make your life... Do not commit suicide, and do not carelessly throw yourself on another's sword. Live on, and die of old age. That's all I am asking, Mada- nii... I love you..."_

"_I love you too, Izuna... More than my own life... I..." The ever-so-faint beat of Izunas heart died after hearing those words._

"_Izuna...? Izuna! IZUNA! No, no no no no no no no ! Come on Izuna..." He shook the soulless body in his arms, but to no avail. Izuna was already gone... His little brother was dead, his lifeless eyes looking at the gray sky. A big, calloused hand moved over the top of his brother's eyes and slid them shut. _

_Madara wanted to grab his sword and stab his heart out, for the pain he was feeling was unbearable. He couldn't though. He had promised. And he would keep that promise. It was a nice way of tormenting his self, his most sadistic inner side said. He could not agree more... It was HIS fault after all for leaving the younger alone. _

_The raven laid the limp body on the ground, spilling a handful of soil on it. He would return on it later, he had to live on now. And that meant winning this fight. He neared the five bodyguards and told them that it was ok and that they should go back to their former places. It was the last coherent thought he had made, for his thirst for blood and revenge took over, sweeping away his logical mind and letting the beast he had so hard concealed loose, killing everything that came before his path, showering in the enemy's blood. It was the only way he knew to live. He had to live by killing... He would become the monster his brother was always keeping him from being...'_

* * *

The tears were let loose. Why? Why did whatever deities there were hate him so much? Was it because he loved his dear brother in a way he should not have? Was it because he had been born and raised to be a sufficient killing machine?

The raven looked on the cloudy sky. A droplet of water splashed on his forehead, and it would seem that it was the reason why the young general let loose of all of his feelings for the last time. A loud cry echoed in the deafening silence, but it was covered by the loud roaring of the thunder tearing the sky. He cried and cried that night, doused in mud, and you could not tell tear from rain on the bloodstained face.

He was cold... Missing that kind of warmth only his brother's embrace could provide... How could he have let his brother go like that? Where was now the body? It was probably somewhere in the massive piles of corpses decorating in a horrid way the land... Among the nameless faces that were fighting over nothing, than their respective kings' whims... He stood there, in the rain for god knows how many hours, drenched, dirty and defenseless... On the mercy of nature's whims. After all of that pain and agony, he finally passed out, his long mane swimming in a puddle of mud.

"Come on Fugaku... Go pick him up, he needs to get to the hospital right away. He might catch a pneumonia like this."

"Yes sir. But... Is it really ok for him to be left like that? Won't he try anything, uhm weird?"

"He will not, Fugaku, rest assured. Your general will live on. He will be nothing more than a living dead though... His source of life was taken away. Expect him to become more cruel and thirsty for blood... That's the only way he will be able to cope with reality, without going totally insane. He will live on. He promised, after all... He promised..."


	2. The inevitable outcome

**A/N:**** So here goes the second chapter! I promise there will be lemon later on! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.  
**

**Without You, I am Nothing...- Chapter 2**

The room was cold. Its white walls reflected the illuminated light coming from the bright sun of the day. There had been two days. Two days since the last fight that had decided the outcome of the long war. Two days since the young general's brother died, leaving the elder's soul slowly corrode.

"How is he?" came a voice, a little more than a hushed whisper. The owner of the voice, stood tall, proud in his red robes, long brown hair decorating the beautiful face perfectly. He stole a glance over the general's sleeping form, as much as he could, since the latter was covered head to toe in bandages. Yes, the last battle had, indeed, been severe.

"He is still unconscious, Senju- sama... It's been two days, and we have received no sign of improvement whatsoever over his condition... Even though stable, he is still not waking up... It's as if he _doesn't_ want to wake up... Also... Uhm, I do not know how to say this but..." The doctor halted. She was unsure of how to voice this properly, after all she was the only person who knew about the special bond the two Uchiha brothers shared and she dared not reveal it elsewhere without permission from either of them.

"Speak up, Sakura- san. I am well aware of the, uhm, circumstances circling Madara and Izuna and how... Their relationship is different. I am pretty sure you know about this as well, judging from your reactions..."

"H- Hai, Senju- sama. Well, as a matter of fact, Madara- san keeps murmuring in his sleep. He keeps calling out his brother's name and... Well... It is his only response to the outer world; if not for that, we would be sure that his brain would have died from the over- use of the Sharingan..."

"...Is that all?" The brunet walked next to the bed the Uchiha was occupying. He pulled over an uncomfortable chair and sat onto it, his eyes glued onto the pink- haired medic taking care of his general. He, his brother and the Uchihas have been close friends since early childhood. The Senjus, being The Empire of Konoha's royal family and the Uchihas, the family that bred the most successful generals under the command of the said royal family. The latter clan's members were inbred with one of the legendary bloodlines, The Sharingan eye. They had always been loyal to their kings, very skillful fighters and mages alike, and were treated with ultimate respect amongst the upper social circles, seeing as they were the people closest to the king.

"Y- Yes my lord... Shall I request they brought you a more comfortable chair? But... You will have to excuse me now, sir, as I have other patients to treat besides Madara- san. I shall take my leave now. I will come by later, for the regular check up. Glory to you, my lord."

"Sakura- san... Thank you. Please take care of my friend..." The young king requested of the maiden. Of course, it was more of an order than a request, but he had to be polite. He had to be polite, even now, when his own brotherly friend, Madara was in this damned bed, lying unconscious and his other closest friend had died on the battlefield. 'Izuna... May the spirits guide you... May you find eternal peace my friend, for you deserve it...'

He could not imagine the pain the Uchiha was currently feeling. He did not want to imagine. He was well aware of Madara's and Izuna's love life, and they were pretty much aware of his own, both the Uchiha's and Senju's being in love with their respective brothers. He could not imagine what would happen to him, if his own brother, the love of his life, was to die suddenly like that. And he was prepared. He was prepared to help Madara in any way he could, but it would be futile. All efforts would be futile, unless the younger Uchiha somehow returned from the dead, before it was too late.

But none of that would happen. Hashirama slowly turned his head to the left, his gaze roaming the vast lands of his empire. How foolish were humans, really? Fighting for their own whims, their greed prevailing their logic and he, of course, was no different. He thought that by conquering the neighbouring nations he would be able to unite them into one force, finally resulting in peace. How naïve could he have been, believing that through war you can achieve peace?

His attention was snapped back to the bandaged raven lying on the bed before him. His beautiful face was twisted in pain, the tightly closed eyes bandaged, to prevent further overuse of the magical bloodline. The full lips were slightly parted and grunts of pain and agony were let through them.

Hashirama could not help but feel his heart ache at the sight of his bedded friend. Having settled all the matters regarding the war and the treaties between The Empire of Konoha and the neighbouring lands, he had requested that the officials let him have this day off, in order to mourn over his lost friend. It was weird, and the more the young king thought about it, the less sense it made, how the soldiers said no body was recovered.

He felt the need to soothe the unconscious man. The long, soft hand of his quickly found the large calloused hand of the general, the various battles having done nothing more than to make the man's body all the more solid, muscular and strong. The palm ticked slightly in the king's hands. The peaceful slow and steady pace of the general's breath started becoming frantic, rugged, and the bandaged body swifted momentarily before the grip in Hashirama's hand indicated that his friend was conscious. Before the young king even had the time to react, the raven's upper body yanked into a sitting position, the cry leaving the general's mouth tore the Senju's heart apart.

"IZUNAAAAAAAAAA...! Ugh... Izuna..." A tear attempted to trickle down the hard skin, only to be absorbed by the heavy linen bandage tightly securing the hurt eyes. Madara stood there for a little, before grimacing at the pain that shot right through him, coming from his abdomen. What the fuck had happened to him? Oh yes, he thought, his brother had passed away... There was no purpose to his being now, he thought taking his former place lying on the hard bed.

Not until a couple of minutes later did the young general realize that his hand was enveloped between two much softer and warmer ones. He sighed, trying for once to set his thoughts straight. From what it seemed, he was lying on a hospital bed. He must have fallen unconscious the other night, after crying himself out on his younger brother's place of death. Well, that was the only way they could bring him to ever visit a hospital, and he concluded that his eyes must have played their part in it. Madara also made a mental note, not to let them on for so long ever again, lest he wanted to be perceived as a weakling; as he assumed was the case now.

The soft hands squeezed his own harder ones, subtly sending a message of confirmation towards the raven. He had already understood who it was, but he let himself, for the last time, enjoy the familiarity in the touches of his best friend. He squeezed back, barely enough to let the other male know that he was conscious and aware of the situation around him. He turned his blindfolded head towards the sitting figure, and his left unoccupied hand moved towards the bandages that covered his emotionless face. But his action was halted, in the sound of that smooth voice that its caring yet commanding tone made the general want to curse himself for upsetting the timid brunet.

"...Madara... Do not remove them."

"As you wish, Senju- sama..." The raven replied in an almost saddening tone. Both males had already realized that the Uchiha would close himself, disallowing even his best friends from reaching out to him. Maybe, it would be better... Maybe it would make things a little easier... Those similar naïve thoughts crossed their minds, leaving only the sorrowful feeling of helplessness as an after taste. They were indeed helpless; Hashirama, because for once again knew that he could do nothing to prevent his friend from falling into misery and Madara because he strongly believed that this was the only way to respond to his brother's request.

"...Please, Madara... Please. Just for today, let us be the old friends we used to, before you close yourself up... It pains me to see you like that, Madara... And I do not know what to do to help you, how can I help you overcome it?" Dark brown eyes watered, and soon after tears trickled down the tanned skin, silently splashing on the red royal robes of the king. His warm hands, gripping Madara's ones like he was about to fall down a cliff; which he was, but not in the literal sense of the phrase.

"Thank you very much for your concern, Senju- sama, but I am afraid that would be impossible. I have already decided on my actions hereon and I beg of you to accept them. I would also like to make a request of you, if possible..." The raven spoke in such formality that was unheard of towards the brunet. He was shocked to find that his only true friend alive would be capable of shutting himself down without even giving him the opportunity to do something about it. That, of course would only signify the severity of the situation Madara was facing.

"I will listen to your request, Uchiha- san. Please, proceed into letting me know what is that you want from me?" The long slim hand found its resting place back, on the owner's lap. If Madara wanted formal, he would play along. It was the least he could do to assist his friend in his suffering.

"Hai, Senju- sama. I humbly request that you let me go back to my working post tomorrow. And that neither you, nor Tobirama- sama will ever bring up my younger brother's death again while in my presence."

The atmosphere in the small hospital room was getting heavy. The brunet king stood up and made his way to the window. With one swift movement of his long hand he opened it, letting the soft evening wind caress his burning hot face. Flushed cheeks, red eyes. What a sight to behold. He was kind of relieved that his general was unable to see for the time being, due to the bandages or else that horrid image of what was the brunet's face would greet him.

"Ok Uchiha- san. But you will return to your post in four days. No less. This is an order. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some important business to attend to..." He lied. But still, he could not stand the cold tone of his childhood friend against him. Not when he was seeing him crumble before his eyes... He wanted to leave immediately, and so he did, leaving an unemotional Uchiha behind to rest... Little did he know though, as he guessed wrong about what Madara would turn out to be... The outcome would be much worse, but still; inevitable.


	3. I have always remembered you

**A/N: ****So.. Here goes the third chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

**Without You, I am Nothing...- Chapter 3**

**3 Years Later...**

The thunder roared in the distance, as the bloodied figure of the ruthless general, paced through the wide corridors coating the floor with blood, mud and rain water. The mission had been accomplished earlier than anticipated and now only thing left was for him to take a bath and report to the king.

His squad, consisted only of the most elite amongst the elites, had been ordered to slaughter a whole village. The village, consisted of thieves, rapists, killers and other society scum like those, so he was doing the world a favour by disposing of them.

The young general made his way into his room, tossing away all of the bloody and stinking clothes, and made his way to the bathroom to wash himself up. A black mane of hair shined under the thunder that spilt the sky in two again. He showered in silence, as he always did, as he was going again through all that happened on that damned village.

The whores had approached him and his subordinates just as they entered the small village, their rotting teeth and stinking smells disgusting the tall man. They were the first ones to die, followed by the rapists and leaving out the exiles, they were the only ones that had actually put on a fight before falling lifeless to his sword.

He remembered the familiar burning sensation, as his red eyes had glistened in the moonlight, intrigued by the adrenaline rush he was feeling while hearing the pleading sobs and cries of the scum dying before him. The metallic taste of the blood on his blade... It was all magical...

He had already become the emotionless beast everyone had anticipated him to have become, but worse. He would not spare a single soul when it came to someone obstructing his mission; meaning killing everyone who dared cross his path, women, children, even his own subordinates- he could not care less anymore. What was the worst they could do to him? Kill him? He would gladly accept the punishment.

"_... I know it will be hard, brother, but I want you to live on... I want you to live for me as well... _

_Do not commit suicide, and do not carelessly throw yourself on another's sword. Live on, and die of old age. That's all I am asking, Mada- nii... I love you..."_

Izuna... That person who had plagued his mind for three whole years, not leaving him have a night of rest; all of them filled with guilt remembering the lifeless face of his beloved brother who died in his hands. Madara sighed as the cold water splashed on his large, muscular body, cleaning away all the red spots the Uchiha had on. He insisted on using cold water, he also insisted on discarding all of everyday's comforts such as warm and luxurious meals, a soft bed and fancy clothes.

He was living around like a mere servant; always loyal to the orders of his master, the king, whom he served and had sworn to protect with his own life; if need be. The freezing shower was quick to finish, and putting on some clean clothes, the young general made his way swiftly to the throne room. It was still early for his lord to retire for the night; he would probably be still sitting in his throne, going through political stuff with his ministers.

Madara knocked softly on the door, and with permission given, he entered the sweet- smelling room. Hashirama had always liked nice smells, and that was proven tonight as well; the air smelled of vanilla. The tall man made his way to the front of the king's throne and bowed. He then, without making any spare movements, kneeled and hung his head low; an action signifying his lowliness when it came to facing a man of such great power.

"My lord, I have returned"

"I hope that you bring me good news, Uchiha- san..." The cold voice of the king echoed in the, now, silent room. The crackle of the burning wood in the marble fireplace, was the only thing that could be faintly heard. The atmosphere was heavy; the tension between the two males, apparent.

"I do, your Majesty. My team and I, have finished successfully our mission in seizing the actions on the Nagi Island. The only thing remaining there now, is the burning flames of my fire techniques, burning the whole place to the ground, erasing any evidence..."

"Good. I have another mission for you, Uchiha- san." Hashirama sounded pleased. Of course he was pleased, his most precious general was doing, as always, a magnificent job. And quickly. What more could anyone possibly need? Except of course for his best friend's self and sanity to come back to him.

"Yes my lord."

"First thing tomorrow, you and your team shall head out to the Sound village. There are rumors of a horrible scientist, experimenting on people, actually using them as nothing more than mere objects. I want his actions halted and his head rolling, if you confirm the rumors to be true, and not some cheap gossip. Understood, Uchiha- san?"

"I do sir. I shall head over there first thing tomorrow morning. But... I do have a question, if you may, your Majesty..."

"Do speak."

"What about the subjects? I mean the people whom that man experimented on. How should I handle them? Should I take another five medics with me, in order to escort them back here, or shall I dispose of them?"

"Do what you deem necessary. But do not kill without being told to by them. If they beg for help, carry them back here. If their cases are completely lost, dispose of them."

"Hai, Senju- sama."

* * *

**The next morning- Sound Village- Orochimaru's Hideout Entrance.**

The sun was burning high in the afternoon sky. That's how long it took the eight- man squad to reach their destination. And now, here they were, strolling through the filthy roads of the confounded village, senses on maximum, as they tried to gather any data possible leading them to the location of the mentally deranged scientist, Orochimaru.

It did not take long time for Madara to use his expertise in the field of... "Persuading" people to telling him whatever it is he wanted to know. His eyes were always envied upon by his comrades, those two little organs making his superiority all the more profound.

Faint cries and pained screams reached their sensitive ears, fast working brains quickly connecting the sounds heard as sounds of torment, torture, agony and death behind the two firmly closed doors of the creepy abandoned (or so it seemed) house.

"We are barging in, in my command"

"Yes sir"

With the command signal given, the two heavy armored warriors, barged through the doors, revealing a creepy interior. Dust covered every rotten surface, the spiders having woven their webs all around the filthy interior which reeked of abandon and decay. The raven general searched through every possible place for the entrance, and he finally found it: strategically located under a half broken wooden table, there was a door on the floor which lead to some kind of long, winding staircase.

Four of the men followed their leader through the winding, narrow, stone staircase, to a dimly lit corridor. The faint cries and pleads of mercy, now were even more audible; without a doubt this place had been the source. Madara felt his comrades chickening a bit after thinking what they had to face, or how should they act.

"If you find Orochimaru- kill him. If you find his subjects... If they want to be rescued let them follow you upstairs to Sakura and Ino, and let those girls help them. If they plead for death; kill them without any hesitation. Focus on finding the man. His death is even more important."

"Yes sir." And with that, the four elites, made their separate ways through the big creepy basement. Madara took a deep breath. He was feeling an uncertainty. Like he heard through those pleads and cries something familiar... He could not just connect it to a face. His pace steady, as he ignored the doors locking in the creepy test subjects, he walked to the place his gut was telling him the culprit is; the room just at the end of this corridor.

Upon arriving, with one slash of his sword, the black door was smashed into pieces. This place looked a lot like a bedroom. There was a bed in the middle of it, surrounded by cameras and two people on it currently having sex. He immediately recognized the one of them as Orochimaru, and the man, too high on his ecstasy did not even understand when the young general was upon him, a large strong calloused hand, gripping at the snake's neck, pulling him out of the poor boy that was currently blindfolded and gagged, being raped by the filthy scum.

With unparalleled force, Madara threw the scientist on the opposite wall, and blood trickled out of the filthy snake's mouth. Orochimaru, looked up, at the frightening figure that was Madara, the last person whom was to see him alive. Orochimaru immediately recognized the face of the younger, and he connected it with one of the people he knew oh-so-well in there.

As the strong grip came yet again, large fingers curling around a sickly pale neck, Orochimaru was being forced on his feet, and a deadly blade was about to rip his head off, until the snake spoke.

"...Ugh... I- Izuna... You're... *cough* Izu-u's brothe-er? Ugh... Don't *coughcough* kill me ple-ease..."

The snake was smashed onto the stone wall with as much force as before- if not more- and the red eyes of the young general glistened to the faint light that there was in that underground room. He was furious, beyond imagination. Who the hell was he, to know of his little brother's name? Who was this scum, which had the guts to speak of his beloved, in front of his face? Who was he to be able to tell they are related like that?

"How do you know my brother's name?

"He is here... Ugh..."

"Your tricky games won't work on me; I know pretty well that my brother is dead." Madara was boiling by the second, yet he could not muster up the strength to kill the pathetic man under his grip. What if he said was indeed true? What if Izuna was still alive? But no- that was not possible... He had seen him die, he was in fault of this... Now... 'Kami help me, I am getting crazy...'

"Let me go *cough* and I –I'll show y- you!"

"Oh, you sure will, won't you? Now, think of the place my little brother is being kept in...!" The psychic abilities of Madara's eyes slipped through the thin wall of the snake's consciousness, (1) and the image of a raven haired man, blindfolded and gagged on the same bed he passed by just a couple of minutes ago- on the same stance the man being raped was left, slipped into his mind. He laughed. Well... He would not end this fucker's life so easily. He would not forgive him for mentioning his late brother's name and ruining his reputation so easily.

"Ok. You are free to go." Madara let the man fall on his knees, and the snake started coughing, fighting to regain his breath. When he was able to hold himself up properly, and he saw Madara nearing the bed with his back turned on him, he was his chance to run for it.

A shiny blade was impaled through Orochimaru's chest, ripping off his heart with a precision only exercise could provide, and a loud groan left the dying man's lips. Madara did not stop there, though. Excitement building up on his chest at the mere sight of the blood flowing like a crimson river out of the man's chest, he pulled out the shiny blade off his victim's chest and proceeded into cutting the man's member (Orochimaru was naked from the waist below since he was raping someone before...). The member fell with a soft sound on the floor, and the pale man could not bear the pain any longer. He was about to die anyway, so why did the general make it so much worse for him?

"Hahahaha! How do you like that, bastard? Huh? It is not close to enough for you to repent for what you have done to those poor humans over the years. Not that I care, but the sheer fact that you dared to mention my otouto's name with that filthy excuse of a mouth... Disgusts me. Now. Die."

And with those hateful words the bloodied blade slashed through the snake's throat and a lifeless head fell onto the ground some feet away. The body fell lifeless as well, all the while the general was laughing hysterically. The snake was not a formidable opponent, but the fact that he, himself was able to kill something so easily, the fact that he was so strong he could judge whether a person could live or not, just set him on high. He liked the dominance he had. The monstrous self inside him liked it.

He did not realize the panting boy on the bed until he was about to leave and heard the clacking of steel cuffs. He did not waste any time in leaping over to where the poor creature was; surrounded by all of those recording machines. He crashed half of them on his path and proceeded on forcing the steel cuffs open with his iron grip. Madara carefully removed the gag on the raven's full lips, and then the blindfold, all the while not looking at the poor creature, lest he was scared.

A slender hand found its way to Madara's sleeve and tugged it lightly. The elder turned hesitantly around and was faced with the most unbelievable sight he had ever seen in his life. He was happy as well as shocked at the sudden revelation of what really happened. This body, this hair, those eyes, the lips... Oh god it was the same... How... How could it be?

Cold sweat trickled down Madara's back, as he saw those tearing eyes looking, pleading, directly into his, the smaller frame curled up so as to hide his embarrassment. A moment passed before either of them could voice the haunting thoughts in their minds, revealing their curiosity.

"I- Izuna?" "Madara- niisan...! I-is that really you?" The young general looked dumbfounded down at the small trembling frame that was already bursting into tears at the sudden revelation of just who the man before him was.

"Izuna...? But how can that be? How are you..."

"Still alive? I do not know... I was supposed to be dead, and so I assumed I was and that this was some kind of hell... Like a punishment of some sort for all the debaucheries I had committed in my mortal life... But seeing you here... Does this mean, I am really... Alive?" The tears like rivers escaped the younger Uchiha's red, puffy eyes, as he leant forward to grasp at his brother's solid frame. His naked body shivered upon the contact with the cold steel of Madara's armor, but that did not hinder him. Instead, he gripped tighter as he felt his brother's body unresponsive.

This couldn't be... The brother he had always thought to be dead... Was now in front of him, hugging him. He was alive. He was alive...! 'Oh my god IZUNA IS ALIVE!' The screaming thought in his mind interrupted his previous trance, and he kneeled down and embraced his brother's naked body. Not caring whether it was truly him or a mirage, Madara picked the weeping frame up and carrying his little brother bride- style he took him outside without any further delay. But before he could step out of the underground hideout, Izuna's trembling voice whispered something inaudible to the elder man.

"What did you say, otouto? I did not hear you..."

"I said... I am naked, brother... You cannot possibly be thinking of taking me out in this state, are you?"

Madara could not help but laugh. Yes, laugh. After three whole years, and upon finally registering in his mind that yes, he was holding his brother, yes Izuna was alive, yes his life was once more complete, he laughed. So much tragedy, drama, hurt... And all his brother could think was not going out ass- naked. Typical Izuna.

"You did not have any breaches about walking around naked in the past... Have you gotten shyer?"

"Oh, quite the contrary... But, since I am being rescued here, I should go out with style... Something along the lines of: 'The general saving his naked brother' would be horrible for my reputation... But imagine this: ' The general saving his revived brother, after dressing him in amazing clothes!' Catch my drift?"

"And here I was worrying if something happened to you... Oh, Izuna... I missed you... My life... I am sorry... I did exactly what you told me not to..." Tears started rolling once again down the elder Uchiha's face as he was fighting with his remorse.

"But now... Everything is going to be different... I am not leaving you again... Ever! You are to stay by my side forever. And I do not accept no as an answer."

"I would be horrible to refuse you something, aniki, after so long... Say, nii- san... Mind if I kiss you? I feel like my body is burning up... I want you..." The younger raven reached up, and cupping Madara's face with one soft palm, his equally soft, sinful lips made contact with the elders, in a slow, agonizing kiss that quickly had both of them aching for more.

Madara tightened his hold around his brother's fragile frame and he kissed back with force the moment he had realized what was happening. His skillful tongue traced the younger's bottom lip, subtly requesting for entrance and the younger complied. Izuna let the elder's wet muscle explore the cavern of his, which had been forced to do disgusting things before, but he pushed the thoughts aside; the time for him to be free with his love, had finally come.

The fiery exchange of kisses came into a halt, as Madara's sharp senses, detected a person coming down the corridor he was currently standing in the middle of. He drew back, and lust filled eyes looked to where the sound was coming form. The muscular frames of his subordinates came into view and he was relieved to see that they had actually found some people to save in this hell hole.

The elder Uchiha wasted no more time to get out of the hideout and to the medics that were treating a couple of people that had made it out with minimum experimentation done to them. He called Sakura who almost fainted at the sight of the younger Uchiha, alive and well- or so it seemed- coming out in Madara's strong arms.

"Izuna..." The pink haired medic said, tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. "You are... A- alive!"

"I am... But... Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"What? You do not... Remember me? God... Do you remember who the man holding you is?"

Izuna looked up to find his brother looking tenderly down to him... Of course he knew... What was this woman thinking?

"Of course I do...! He is my brother! How do you know me? What's happening here?" Izuna was frustrated beyond belief at the insolence of the woman's tone. She was talking to him as if she knew him for decades!

"Relax, little brother. She is Sakura, one of our childhood friends. And apparently you are suffering memory- loss..." Madara's now anxious sight fell onto the pink- head's similar one...

"I do not. I remember you! I have always remembered you!" Izuna's voice trailed into the awkward silence that now hovered amongst them. Madara wondered... What was wrong with his little brother?

* * *

**(1)****Madara possesses psychic abilities due to his eyes. Don't question me. :P **


End file.
